the_avenue_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (S01E02): Monday 6th April 2020
Release Date This episode was published on Friday 13th September 2019 on the Writers Express forum, although the episode itself is set on Monday 6th April 2020. It was written by Chloe, and the first to be written by Chloe alone. Episode Synopsis Charlie makes an effort for Rory's big day. Claire comforts Yasmin. Ethan puts Vik in his place Plot At breakfast time, Jess reassures Charlie that if anything happens romantically between her and Perry, it won't be until after their exams are out of the way. She asks to borrow £20 to go bowling with friends after school, but is a little surprised by his slightly riled reaction. Ethan pops into Nosh and he and Maria make awkward conversation, though she keeps it civilised as she promised to. However, Vik joins them and takes a more hostile approach. He and Ethan continue to bicker outside, with Vik asking what his and wife Jacqui's 'agenda' is. However, Ethan simply repeats the backstory he and Jacqui have been telling others, and tells Vik firmly that he does not want to discuss the matter again. Later, Ethan confides in Shirley at This'n'That about how he and Jacqui feel like they're struggling to settle back into Catford Grove. A kindly Shirley advises a good place to start would be to try and reconnect with old friends, like her son Tom for example. She advises Ethan to give Tom a ring, which he promises to do. Rory is at the hospital with pregnant friend Ruby, the morning after he saved her from being hit by a bus. A doctor reassures her that scans appear to indicate that everything is fine with her unborn baby, but they want to keep her in a little longer as they are still waiting on a couple of test results. As Rory and Ruby discuss it, it becomes clear that none of the other Brannigans are even aware of the incident. Back at the family home, Yasmin is discussing her woes over Ruby with a reassuring Michael, when Linda joins them to tell them Ruby's bed was not slept in last night. A frustrated Yasmin heads out for some air, only to find Steven on the doorstep, telling her her phone somehow ended up in his coat last night when they were on shift together at The Red Lion. He asks a nonplussed Yasmin if Ruby is alright after what happened, but Yasmin has no idea what he is talking about. Back at the hospital, Ruby tells Rory he has that Pride event he is supposed to be speaking at at the uni, which he had clean forgotten about. As he heads off, Yasmin arrives and rails at him for not telling her about what happened to Ruby last night. However they are interrupted by the doctor telling them the test results came back all clear, and Ruby can go home. Rory uses this as an opportunity to escape from Yasmin, Yasmin and Ruby bicker a little before Yasmin insists on driving Ruby home. Ruby agrees, but refuses to talk to Yasmin any further. Rory impresses the crowd at uni with his speech on gay equality, with friend and fellow undergraduate Rani (and her sister Nikhila) also in attendence. The sisters are there to hand out fliers promoting businesses they work for - Rani Drop Dead Gorgeous and Nikhila Call The Shots. Nikhila also reveals to a stunned Rani that the cocktail bar is hosting the official Lewisham Pride after party this year. After Rory is done with his speech, he notices dad Charlie in the background. Charlie offers an agreeable Rory a chance to chat about Rory's coming out the day before. Elsewhere, Claire collars former painter and decorator, and friend and housemate Graham, asking if he will come with her to Homebase later as she feels the flat needs redecorating. Graham agrees, although he ends up being stood up as Claire gets distracted by Yasmin's woes when they bump into each other on the street. As they talk, Yasmin becomes upset, and Claire takes her inside. Yasmin is buoyed by Claire's reassurance, but their conversation also reveals that they are a couple, though nobody knows that yet. The episode ends with Yasmin wondering how she will break the news to Ruby about her and Claire's relationship, when Ruby seems to take everything she says the wrong way. Episode Cast (in order of appearance) *Charlie Westaway (Darren Day) *Jess Westaway (Hollie Steel) *Rory Westaway (Frank Roome) *Ruby Brannigan (Danielle Harold) *Male Doctor 1 (Uncredited) *Michael Brannigan (Chris Chittell) *Yasmin Brannigan (Nicola Stapleton) *Linda Brannigan (Linda Robson) *Steven Carwell (James Sutton) *Maria Nowak (Michelle Collins) *Ethan Castle (Richard Blackwood) *Vik Nowak (David Easter) *Rani Ganesh (Rukku Nahar) *Nikhila Ganesh (Freida Pinto) *Trish Castle (Ellen Thomas) *Claire Learner (Catherine Tate) *Graham Rossi (Davood Ghadami) *Shirley Wilkins (Ann Mitchell) *Keaton Castle (Cameron Douglas) *Perry Castle (Miles Butler-Hughton) *Sydney Gillespie (Abby Dixon) *Rupert Learner (Cat - Uncredited) Episode Locations (in order of appearance) *The Red Lion kitchen *South Lewisham General Hospital (int.) - ward *Brannigan living room *Nosh (shop area) *University Of Lewisham Thames (lobby) *South Lewisham General Hospital (int.) - ward *Castle News (shop area) *This'n'That (shop area) *University of Lewisham Thames (lecture theatre, lobby) *Claire Learner's flat (ext.) *Bowling alley (int.) *Claire Learner's flat (living room) Episode Notes *This episode is set the day after the previous episode *First appearance of Graham Rossi, Keaton Castle, Nikhila Ganesh, Rani Ganesh, Rupert Learner and Sydney Gillespie (characters). First mention of Josh Watts, though he is not seen onscreen *First appearance of South Lewisham General Hospital, University of Lewisham Thames, This'n'That and Claire Learner's flat (locations) April 2020 Episodes • Fri 3rd • Mon 6th • Tue 7th • Thu 9th • Fri 10th • Mon 13th • Tue 14th • Thu 16th • Fri 17th • Mon 20th • Tue 21st • Thu 23rd • Fri 24th • Mon 27th • Tue 28th • Thu 30th